Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as the Digiversum) is a fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The franchise is planned to be combination of live-action media and anime media as a shared universe. This continuity is planned to be darker and larger than the Cinematic Sagas. Films Digimon Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) tells how a Japanese middle school student Tadao Deguchi finds another world inside computer network and meets the Digimon, a digital life form that needs help from mankind. Tadao and his two friends meet other people who are aware of the existence of the Digimon, and end up fighting for the survival of the two worlds. The five main human characters are three Japanese teenagers Tadao Deguchi, Ishimura and Fujima, an American exchange student Alisha Jones, and a Danish-born young genius Sven Vestergaard. The Partner Digimon of this film are Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and Gaomon. The human antagonist is a man named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist is a new Digimon species named Morrismon. The story is set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer (simply known as V-Tamer) tells how a bullied high school student named Vincent "Vince" Haldman ends up into the Digital Wilds, a mostly desolated area in Digiversum where Digimon are fighting brutal matches for their survival. Vince himself becomes part of these matches by becoming a Tamer for a Digimon named Veemon. Vince Haldman and Veemon/Veedramon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters of the film include Riley Adams, Jiro Ichida, Gomamon and Nigel Adams, with Piemon portrayed as the antagonist. The story is set in Detroit and the Digital Wilds. Spirit Frontier The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier (simply known as Spirit Frontier) tells how a stubborn schoolboy named Theo Robbins, along with four other children around the world, is thrown into the Spirit Frontier, an area from the Digiversum, in order to find and use the Spirits, ancient artifacts with protective powers against one mysterious creature who empowers himself with Spirits of his own. The main human characters are Theo Robbins, Kaiji Komiyama, Jonah Sheridan, Osip Ivankov and Gemma Illiano. Kazuo Komiyama, Kaiji's twin brother appears the main antagonist under the corruptive curse put on Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness. The story is set in London, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 2 Digimon 2 takes place two years after the defeat of Morrismon. After purifying Dark Craters and researching Digimon and the Digiversum for two years as a Tamer, Tadao Deguchi and his friends gain three new members, but are deeply troubled when the governments of the world start to discover their existence through a mysterious man who seems to secretly drive his own sinister agenda. All Tamers from the Digimon returned, with Matthew "Matt" Thwaite, Justin Alder and Thaddeus "Ted" Alder introduced as new members. Guilmon, Bearmon and Kotemon were introduced as new Partner Digimon. And Akihiro Kurata, inspired by a character with the same name from Digimon Data Squad, appeared as the main antagonist. The film also included first hints about the antagonists of future main films. The story is set in Tokyo, Chicago, Berlin and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer: 2nd Round The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer: 2nd Round (simply known as V-Tamer: 2nd Round) takes two years after Piemon's defeat. Vincent "Vince" Haldman continues his hunt for the V-Tags, but is troubled when he and his friends face a challenge to grow up and care more about their normal lives. Meanwhile, the Digital Wilds are threatened by a dangerous Digimon who has created his own V-Tag. Vince Haldman, Veemon/Veedramon, Jiro Ichida and Gomamon return as the protagonists with Riley Adams appearing in a smaller role this time. The main antagonist, Arkadimon, takes aspects of a character with same name from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. The story is set in Detroit, Okinawa and the Digital Wilds. DigiFuse The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse (simply known as DigiFuse) tells how Michael "Mike" Hou, a boy from Hong Kong receives a device known as Fusion Loader. It grants him and his friends an access to the DigiFuse Zones, a very special world in the Digiversum where Digimon change forms by fusing together. Four armies fight for the artifacts necessary for the future of their world and one of them serves the ancient evil. Mike Hou and Shoutmon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters of the film include Ai, Chase, Christopher White and Nene Amano, with familiar antagonists from Digimon Fusion: Bagramon, DarkKnightmon and Tactimon. The story is set in Hong Kong and the DigiFuse Zones. Spirit Frontier Decem The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier Decem (simply known as Spirit Frontier Decem), a sequel to Spirit Frontier, will be the fifth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the seventh installment of the entire franchise. It will take two years after Kazuo's purification and concentrates on the attempt of finding the remaining Spirits. Also the antagonist of this film will be based on another version of it in real-life anime Digimon Frontier. Digimon 3 Digimon 3, a sequel to Digimon 2, will be the third main film in the Digiversum as well as the eighth installment of the entire franchise. It will take two years after the Battle of Berlin. Vince Haldman and Jiro Ichida from V-Tamer films will join the main characters. The film will also introduce Terriermon who will have his own solo film. Abaddomon, the Digimon Kurata works for takes the role of the main antagonist. The identity of the future antagonists will also be revealed. Digimon Origins #1: The Event Digimon Origins #1: The Event will be the first prequel film in the Digiversum as well as the ninth installment of the entire franchise. It will take place 20 years before the events of Digimon and will explore the mysterious cataclysmic event responsible for ruining most of the planets and planes in the Digiversum. Unlike other storylines of the Digiversum, Digimon Origins is idealized to be a series of anime films. Agumon The Digimon Spin-Off: Agumon (simply known as Agumon) will be the first main character solo film and the sixth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the tenth installment of the entire franchise. The film will take place after Digimon 3. Agumon was chosen to have his own film following example of other franchises by having solo films and using an iconic character as a titular character. Tadao and Yoko Deguchi as well as Gabumon will appear as supporting characters. DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade (simply known as DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade), a sequel to DigiFuse, will be the seventh spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the eleventh installment of the entire franchise. It will 1-2 years after the events of its prequel and will continue the war against the Bagra Army. Terriermon The Digimon Spin-Off: Terriermon (simply known as Terriermon) will be the second main character solo film and the eighth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the twelfth installment of the entire franchise. It will explore Terriermon who is first to be introduced in Digimon 3 and his relationship to his Tamer. The Terriermon was chosen as the second Digimon to have a solo film because of the role character had in the real-life anime film Digimon: The Movie. Digimon: The Gathering Digimon: The Gathering, a sequel to Digimon 3, will be the fourth main film in the Digiversum as well as the thirteenth film of the entire franchise. The Spirit Warriors and Army Generals from Spirit Frontier and DigiFuse films will join the main characters. This crossover event will focus uniting the heroes to prepare for the ultimate force that threatens the universe. Other projects The second Digimon Origins film is in development to explain the origin of an important key character who will be introduced in Digimon 3. The fifth main film will continue the events of Digimon: The Gathering and will focus on the decisive battle. Ideas for two more main films, six more spin-offs and two more prequels have been considered, but it hasn't yet been decided whether they will be done. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete. However, I can work as an advisor for possible users who would wish to continue this franchise after me." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes, but this time most them are based on Japanese versions. Digivolution is called just "Evolution", like in Japan. Originally, the Japanese names of the Evolutionary Stages were planned to be used, but this was changed very soon after the release of the first Digimon film synopsis. Crests and Armor Digivolution were initially decided not to be used in the Digiversum. The rare Digivolutionary Stage known as Super Ultimate or Ultra instead will be implemented in a form different from the real-life media. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up will be used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the upcoming installments. :"Shared universe had been one of my favorite forms for a film series, ever since Marvel Cinematic Universe started. The existence of other respective projects from DC, Transformers and Godzilla/King Kong made my interest in them grow even stronger." — CAJH The original plan was that each main characters from spin-off films would eventually join the main saga. Although certain characters were originally planned to appear only in the main saga, some of them are planned to have their own solo films. On July 21, 2016, the project was almost cancelled due to its creator being too busy and questioning its publication. However, on August 8, the project started to proceed again, despite the anime television series ideas being cancelled. Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The logo File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent logo Category:Fan fiction